Adventures With The Crew
by PiratePup
Summary: The straw hats have two new crew members! Yuki and Moon! you can never be bored with these two around!


Luffy: Mooooooon

Moon: …

Luffy: Mooooooooooooooooooon!

Moon: …

Luffy: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!

Moon: WHAT!

Luffy: … *drops down on his knees and hugs Moons leg* I'm lonely D:

Moon: -_-' what do you want me to do about it!? *shakes her leg try to get him off*

Luffy: when's Yuki coming back? T_T I miss her

Moon: I kno! I miss her to! T.T

Luffy: looooooonely T^T

Chopper: *walks up to Moon* what's wrong with him? O.o is he sick!? OH NO! WE NEED A DOCTOR!! AHHH!! *runs around screaming*

Moon: WHAT!? LUFFY'S SICK!! AAAAHHHHHHH!! DOCTOR!! *runs around screaming with Chopper*

Zoro: *wakes up* OI SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Sanji: *randomly appears next to Zoro* OI SHITTY SWORDSMEN! THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO MOON-CHWAN!! *kicks Zoro*

Zoro: OI! TEME!! *Sanji and Zoro start fighting*

Nami: *comes outa the kitchen with Vivi* OI! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Everyone: *ignores her and continues what their doing*

Nami: *veins*

Yuki: *jumps on the railing and watches everyone* wow… *giggles a little but then burst out laughing*

Everyone: *looks over wide eyed*

Yuki: *stops laughing* … why are you all looking at me like that? 0-0

Luffy: YUKI!!! *tackles her*

Yuki: o-oi Luffy w-wait! *falls off the ship with Luffy*

Zoro: OI BAKA!! *jumps in after them*

~after getting them back on the ship~

Yuki: BAKA!! YOU DON'T TACKLE SOMONE OFF THE SHIP!! What are you trying to kill me!?

Luffy: *grins sheepishly* sorry I'm just really happy to see you ^^'

Yuki: *grins* tis alright! I've had worse :3

Moon: YUKI!! *tackles* YAY UR BACK!! XD

Yuki: YAY I'M BACK :D

Sanji: AHH YUKI-CHWAN~ I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU~ *hugs her with heart in his eyes*

Yuki: I kno I'm going to regret saying this but I actually missed you to Sanji :3

Sanji: AAAAHHHHHH 3 *spins her around still with hearts in his eyes*

Yuki: please stop ^_^ … before I barf

Sanji: *stops* what's wrong are you sick?

Yuki: nope! :3

Nami: *walks up to Yuki* good to have you back!

Yuki: … I get night shift tonight don't I?

Nami: yup!

Yuki: knew it -.-

Vivi: um… Nami who's this?

Yuki: *looks at Vivi with a blank stare*

Vivi: *looks away kinda scared*

Yuki: *grins* HI! I'M YUKI!! And this! *grabs Zoro by his shirt collar and pulls him next to her* is my brother! :3 ne onee-san!?

Zoro: *grunts*

Nami: *sighs* Vivi this is Yuki, yes her and Zoro are siblings, no she's not officially part of the crew, she just travels with us cuz her brother -.- and Yuki this is Vivi. We're taking her to her kingdom, she's a princess.

Yuki: SUGEH! *0*

Zoro: can you let go now?

Yuki: NO! you never gave me my hug yet! T_T

Zoro: what hug!?

Yuki: I just got back D: you usually always hug me when I'm gone for long periods of time

Nami: really? :3

Zoro: I DO NOT!

Yuki: *eyes water* onee-san… doesn't love me?

Zoro: *looks at Yuki* … *sighs and gives her a big bear hug and mumbles* I do so love you…

Moon: awwww Zoro's got a soft spot~

Zoro: *drops Yuki* I DO NOT!

Yuki: *falls on her butt* OI! Uncalled for! D: but thank you for the hug n loving words Zozo~ 333

Zoro: *glares at Yuki*

Yuki: love you too~ XD

Moon: *glares at Zoro* how come you're never like that with me T^T

Zoro: *stares at Moon* we JUST started going out -.- do u kno how long it took for me to even be like that with Yuki?

Yuki: yup! Zozo hated me when we were kids! :D but now he luffs me! XD … wait… YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT!!? SINCE WHEN!!

Moon: a few days ago :3

Yuki: HOW!?

Moon: weeeelllll we were drunk… bored… horny… so we had sex! and it was fun! XD

Zoro: DON'T TELL HER THAT!!

Moon: *ignores Zoro* then after that we just… idk liked each other :3

Yuki: … *looks at Zoro* what's sex?

Zoro: nothing you need to kno

Moon: weeeeeellllll sex is when-

Zoro: *covers Moon's mouth* DON'T TELL HER!!

Moon: *licks his hand*

Zoro: EW!! *whips his hand off*

Moon: what you don't want her to learn about sex?

Zoro: NO! NOT YET!! SHE'S STILL INNOCCENT!

Moon: like Luffy?

Zoro: EXACTLY!

Moon: then lets tell them both! :D

Zoro: NO!

Yuki: *drowns out Zoro and Moon's bickering*

Chopper: *walks by*

Yuki: *eyes widen* … reindeer?

Chopper: *hears Yuki and turns to see her in a pouncing position*

Yuki: *is in a pouncing position about to pounce on Chopper. Her tail and ears pop out and she licks her lips*

Chopper: *turns blue* O_O

Yuki: *grins and turns into her wolf form and pounces on Chopper*

Chopper: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! *runs away before Yuki can pounce him*

Yuki: *growls playfully and chases after him*

Chopper: AAAAHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!

Everyone: *stops what their doing and watches Yuki chase Chopper around the ship*

Nami: opps… we forgot to introduce her to Chopper…

Sanji: ya think she'll actually eat him?

Zoro: nah… I hope not…

Moon: WOO!! GO YUKI!!

Everyone: OI DON'T CHEER HER ON!!

Chopper: AAAHHHHAHAHAHA!! SOMEONE!! HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!

Yuki: *pounces on Chopper and pins him down*

Chopper: AH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I'M NOT THAT TASTY!

Yuki: *grins and sits on Chopper* I'm not gonna eat you silly! :3

Chopper: y-your not?

Yuki: nope! :3 you're too fluffy n cute! So I'll just rape you instead :D

Chooper: *faints*

Yuki: oi…

Nami: amazing she knows what rape is yet has no clue what sex is -.-

Moon: it's not rape! It's sex you didn't kno you wanted! :D

Zoro: -.-' baka

Yuki: *shaking Chopper* OOOOIIIII!! Fluffy buddy! Wake up! I was only kidding!

Chopper: SURE YOU WHERE!! you're prolly just saying that so I can let my guard down n you'll eat me!

Yuki: but I dun like deer meat D: ask Zozo!

Zoro: OI! That's not my name!

Chopper: then you're gonna rape me!

Yuki: *grins* nope! :3 if I'm gonna rape anyone it's gonna be Luffy ^^

Everyone: *shocked*

Yuki: … I just said that out loud didn't I -.-'

Everyone: *nods*

Yuki: well damn!

Chopper: so… you're not gonna hurt me?

Yuki: nope! *hugs* you're my new fluffeh buddeh! 8D

Chopper: *blushes* that doesn't make me happy asshole!!

Yuki: O.o eh?

Moon: he does that when he's happy ^^

Yuki: ah… *drops Chopper and runs into the kitchen*

Chopper: HEY!

Yuki: oh Luffy~

Luffy: *eating* na?

Yuki: *grins and pushes him off the chair*

Luffy: OI!

Yuki: YOU'RE IT!! *runs out the door*

Luffy: HEY! *runs after her*

Yuki: *looks back and sticks tongue out* can't catch me!

Luffy: *grins* wanna bet! GUM GUM

Yuki: oh no

Luffy: ROCKET!

Yuki: BAKA!! *both go flying and land above the stairs*

Luffy: *laughing* got ya!

Yuki: cheater! *starts wrestling with Luffy*

Luffy: are not! *wrestles back*

Yuki: *falls down the steps with Luffy* ow!

Luffy: *is on top of Yuki in a very… awkward position*

Yuki: *turns red* uh Luffy?

Luffy: huh?

Yuki: you can get up now…

Luffy: *grins* nope! I like it like this :3

Yuki: oh really?

Luffy: yup!

Yuki: *grins evilly* then you'll love this!

Zoro: *walks by* careful Luffy she might rape you

Yuki: OI! GO THE HELL AWAY!

Zoro: well excuse me! You're out in the open for everyone to see!

Yuki: so? Go away!

Zoro: -.-' why don't you get a room?

Yuki: why don't you get a brain?

Zoro: OI! Don't make me hurt you!

Moon: *walks by* ooh do I spy a threesome? :D

Yuki: 0-0 HELL NO!!

Moon: awww to bad I was gonna join D:

Zoro: well since Yuki n Luffy are having fun I think we should :3

Moon: *grins and walks off to Zoro's room*

Zoro: *follows*

Yuki: …

Luffy: *jumps up and drags Yuki to his room*

Yuki: O///O I was only joking!

Luffy: *grins* well I'm not! :D

Yuki: but-

Luffy: I have chains~

Yuki: TO THE ROOM!

Luffy: *grins and goes to his room*

Chopper: O_O *walks off scarred for life*


End file.
